1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the same. Although embodiments of the invention are suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the applications of LCD devices are gradually expanding due to its characteristics of lightweight, slim profile, and low power consumption. For example, the LCD is used in office automation apparatus and audio/video apparatus. The LCD device displays a desired image on a screen by controlling light transmittance in response to image signals applied through a plurality of switching devices in a matrix.
Since the LCD device is not a self-emission type display device, the LCD device requires a backlight assembly. The backlight assembly for an LCD device can either be a direct type backlight assembly or an edge type backlight assembly depending on the position of a lamp relative to the liquid crystal panel. The edge type backlight assembly includes a lamp disposed in an outer block along an edge of the liquid crystal panel and provides light to the entire surface of the liquid crystal display panel using a light guide. On the other hand, the direct type backlight assembly includes a lamp disposed directly under a backside of an liquid crystal display panel so as to provide light onto the entire surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
Compared to the edge type backlight assembly, the direct type backlight assembly has the advantages of higher brightness and wider light-emitting area by arranging a plurality of lamps directly under the liquid crystal display panel. As the size of the LCD device increases, the size of the backlight assembly for illuminating the LCD device also increases. Consequently, most of the LCD devices use the direct type backlight assembly.
A bottom cover contains a plurality of lamps. The bottom cover has a box shape with an opening for receiving the plurality of lamps. A metal having high strength is used to form the bottom cover. Therefore, a parasitic capacitor can be generated by an electrical phenomenon between the bottom cover and the plurality of lamps. A leakage current is generated by the parasitic capacitor, which reduces the brightness of the plurality of lamps. Therefore, brightness of a related art LCD device can be reduced by the parasitic capacitor between the bottom cover and the plurality of lamps such that the display quality is reduced.